


Moonstruck Lovers

by Samnyeong



Series: Tumblr requests [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, Jumping POVs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samnyeong/pseuds/Samnyeong
Summary: It all started with a dream Wonwoo had. Except it wasn't a dream, and he had made a complete fool of himself in front of his crush, the Moon Fairy- sorry, he meant Wen Junhui.They say peculiar things happen when two strangers meet at the campus observatory, on the night of a full moon, oh, and it has to be on the top floor- "This is getting awfully specific, I just want to eat my jelly snacks in peace."





	Moonstruck Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swanny_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanny_Writer/gifts).



> L i s t e n. This was probably the most pressuring thing ever, do you have any idea how scary it is to write a wonhui fic for the queen of wonhui. This is probably faarrrrrrrrrr off the mark from what you had in mind, I'm so sorry... nonetheless here is the mess-
> 
>  **Prompt:** Wonwoo sees cute nerdy Jun at the campus observatory, but doesn't get a chance to talk to him. Wonwoo tries to find him for days. He almost convinces himself that Jun was just a moon fairy or something. He sees Jun again and decides to follow him until he figures out a way to approach him. Meanwhile, Jun thinks he has a creepy stalker. Hoshi volunteers to be his bodyguard. Awkward and shy WonHui! lol

Sure, every school had their own campus legends, myths, tales, all of them ridiculous and convoluted in their own way; but Junhui was sure none of them beat his university's 'star-crossed lovers' myth. He first heard it from his roommate, Lee Seokmin, an eccentric SLHS major who kept hamsters in their dorm. Junhui always wondered how their RA hadn't found out yet, but then Soonyoung seems to have a soft spot for their room. Or maybe just Seokmin. _Definitely_ just Seokmin.

Why was he so sure? Because last time Soonyoung baked a batch of chocolate chip cookies and brought it to their room, he let Seokmin eat the whole batch even though Junhui was sitting right at his desk. Although the RA apologized after snapping out of whatever trance had taken over, Junhui was convinced he did it on purpose. _Whatever happened to bros before-...bros?_

He shook his head. None of this is the point. The silly love myth went as follows - they say that when two strangers meet under the light of a full moon, on the top floor of their campus observatory, a spark happens. It seemed both awfully specific and vague. Besides, why was it called the 'star-crossed lovers' myth when their "symbol" is the moon?

"You're thinking too deep into this, Junhui." He muttered to himself, heading to the top floor of the observatory. All he wanted was a peaceful place to eat his jelly snacks, and this was the only place still open for students. It's not like he's interested in testing out the myth for himself, obviously, that's just ridiculous.

_"Cheeseburger, I want a cheeseburger!"_

Junhui felt every single hair visible on the surface of his skin stand up at the cringey high "cutesy" voice. By instinct, he backed away towards the balcony, feeling his palms sweating as footsteps echoed up the spiral staircase.

"Doesn't count, the dare specifies that you need to do it on the top floor, announce it to the whole campus-"

There was a reluctant groan, but the footsteps nonetheless grew closer, and closer, in the direction of Junhui's hiding place. The latter held his breath, pressing himself further into the corner, and hoping that the two would just go away.

He heard footsteps coming up right next to him, but the raven haired stranger didn't seem to notice him. Yet. The man's eyes were staring straight forward as he walked right up against the railings. Taking a deep breath, he released the horrifying voice once more, _"Cheeseburger, I want a cheeseburger! C-H-E-E-S-E-B-U-R-G-E-R!"_

Junhui almost let out a snort, but sucked it up last minute. The stranger left, and he could hear distant bickering echo down the stairs. Sighing, he stretched out his body, finally left in peace with his snacks. Popping a plum flavored piece into his mouth, the Performing Arts major scoffed to himself. _What a bunch of baloney._

* * *

 

"I still remember him like it was yesterday-"

"It _was_ yesterday." Mingyu cut in, rolling his eyes as Wonwoo shot him an unappreciative glare.

"What was?" Soonyoung chirped, setting his tray down at the edge of the table, nudging the already disgruntled Literature major further into the booth. "Oh right, you guys went to that mixer yesterday, how did it go?"

"Awesome!" Mingyu's tone immediately perked up, eyes shining excitedly, "There was this super cute dude with the cutest eyes, the cutest hair, and the cutest chains and spike bracelets-"

"-that looked like they could choke a creepy pursuer to death." Wonwoo finished cynically.

Soonyoung blinked slowly. He always knew that Mingyu was an oddball, but he didn't think his view on cuteness could be _that_ off the mark. He just couldn't imagine a dude with punk vibes looking cute. Except maybe their resident b-boy in his dance club, but that was just one exception. "I take it the night didn't go so well for our poor sulky Wonwoo?"

"Oh nah," the tallest of the trio rolled his eyes, "we had to go to the observatory for a dare, he met some mooncake fairy-"

"Moon Fairy. Gosh, does everything have to be about food for you?" Wonwoo sighed heavily, "You don't understand. He had the softest lilac locks-"

"Couldn't have known that, you didn't touch them." The Culinary Arts major grumbled while biting into his homemade sandwich.

"-the widest eyes-"

"-not too wide I hope, have you seen bush babies? Now those are-"

"Would you let me finish?" The junior snapped, glaring daggers at the younger.

"No need, I think I get the picture." Soonyoung laughed awkwardly, swallowing his surprise. Wonwoo never struck him as someone that'd be, well... completely moonstruck, to say the least. In fact, he was sure that Wonwoo was immune to squishy adorable shit, just anything related to romance, dating, and the likes. Last night Mingyu dragged him to the mixer as a wingman, or else the ever so cultured Literature major would have probably locked himself at home, writing up more of his lame jokes.

"You wouldn't happen to know anyone like that, would you?" Wonwoo suddenly asked, turning to the dance club member, "You're like one of those super active people on campus, your network must be huge."

"Oh, well... No one comes to mind right now, but if I think of someone, I'll let you know?" Lilac hair... just where had he seen that? You'd think with such a unique color, a face should immediately appear along with it.

"Just remember, he has the softest lilac hair, the most adorable eyes that could sweep anyone off their feet-"

 _"I get it."_ Soonyoung groaned, rolling his eyes as Mingyu cast him a 'now you understand' look. Still, it was interesting how the all-about-logic Wonwoo could be turned into a silly lovesick boy with just one look from a stranger. Or as he was putting it, a Moon Fairy.

* * *

 

**_ Day 3 _ **

**_I continue my search of the mysterious Moon Fairy. I don't care what Mingyu says, he's out there somewhere, and I did not make him up._ **

**_ Day 4 _ **

**_Still no signs of the Moon Fairy, but I know he's out there. He has to be._ **

**_ Day 5 _ **

**_Soonyoung said he swears he knows someone with lilac hair, but he appears to be drawing a blank. I'm taking this as a sign. There is hope._ **

**_ Day 6 _ **

**_You know what, maybe Mingyu was right, I imagined the whole thing up. There's no way a person that perfect actually exists anyway._ **

**_ Day 7 _ **

**_I must have had more to drink than I thought that day._ **

**_ Day 8 _ **

**_Why do I even bother?_ **

**_ Day 9 _ **

**_I swear to god there is no one on campus with lilac hair. Why would anyone even dye their hair lilac? Unless they were a Moon Fairy._ **

**_ Day 10 _ **

**_I don't care what Mingyu says, I'm keeping that nickname._ **

**_ Day 11 _ **

**_ Day 12 _ **

**_ Day 13 _ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_ Day 17 _ **

_Holy shit-_ Wonwoo almost dropped his notebooks on the floor as two guys exit from the Performing Arts department building, and one of them was none other than the Moon Fairy of his dreams. He had dyed his hair to a very light brown, but there was no way he'd mistake that perfect 60 degree nose! Wonwoo squinted slightly at the person walking next to his Moon Fairy. He swore he's seen him somewhere... the mismatched punk accessories looked incredibly familiar-

"Minghao!" An annoyingly familiar voice called from somewhere to his right, and Wonwoo watched in amazement as Mingyu pranced over to the duo, casually chit-chatting with them like close friends. _Casually chit-chatting with his Moon Fairy._

The Lit major scowled. He could go the easy way, stroll over, pretend it was a coincidence (which it kind of was), and casually ask Mingyu to introduce him. But then he'd be in the fool's debt, and he'd _really_ like to avoid that if possible.

Movement from up ahead distracted his thoughts. The trio had split off, with Mingyu dragging Minghao to whatever date he had planned, leaving the Moon Fairy to walk by himself, wherever his next destination may be. Before he could run his idea through the logic filter, Wonwoo found himself trailing after the ethereal being, boring his gaze into the former's back. _How is it possible for hair to look so fluffy?_ He wanted to pet him.

The man paused, and Wonwoo quickly buried his nose into the notebook he had open. Then picked up the pace when he heard footsteps quickening in front of him. Almost tripping over the curb, Wonwoo glanced up just in time to see the brunette disappear into his dorm. The Lit major sighed in defeat. Well, at least he knows where his Moon Fairy lives... hold on a second, that's stalker behavior. _Am I a stalker?!_

* * *

 

"So I'll, uh, see you around?" Soonyoung asked, leaning against the door frame as Seokmin slipped the room contract renewal out of his hands, a shy smile playing on his lips.

"You kind of have to, you're my RA." The sophomore chuckled, placing the papers on his desk before returning to the door, "You know..." he glanced down bashfully, a hand creeping up Soonyoung's sleeve, "Junhui said he'd be back late, so do you wanna-"

"-I would love to-"

"NOBODY STRIP. I'M BACK." A loud voice practically screamed into the duo's ears, and Soonyoung didn't even try to hide his disappointment as he glared at Junhui. Of all the bad timing in the world, why did it have to be _now_?

"Junhui, what happened?" Seokmin asked, pushing their RA to the side gently, much to the latter's displeasure. The SLHS major looked his roommate up and down, scowling slightly, "You seem out of breath, did you take the stairs?"

"I had to, the elevator was coming down too slowly, I thought that guy was gonna break in-"

"What guy?"

"I don't know, but he followed me all the way from the quad..." Junhui shivered at the memory. He swore he could practically feel the piercing glare his stalker was giving him, it made him so scared that he didn't dare turn around and tell him to buzz off.

Soonyoung frowned, momentarily forgiving his resident's interruption, "Do you know what he looks like?"

"No... oh God, now he knows where I live. What if I get ambushed?!"

Although it sounded ridiculous and dramatic, the guy did follow Junhui a pretty long and specific way, so Soonyoung understood his worry. "Well, if you're really that anxious... I guess you could get a bodyguard."

"Like Minghao? I don't want to disturb his time with Mingyu though."

 _But you have no problem disturbing mine?_ Soonyoung thought sourly.

Unfortunately for him, things plummeted even further when Seokmin nudged him in the side lightly, "You know who'd be perfect for the job?"

"Who?" The Performance Arts major grumbled, glancing towards the hallway window, as though to check if the creepy guy was still there, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Soonyoung."

"Him?"

"Me?"

The two juniors simultaneously questioned, sharing an uncertain look with one another. "Why not? Soonyoung's your RA, making you feel as safe as possible is part of his job." Seokmin shrugged nonchalantly, smiling innocently at his gaping lover- friend- well, he was somebody. "Isn't that right?"

Soonyoung gaped at the younger for a couple more seconds before slouching his shoulders, defeated, "Right."

"Well, if you're sure..." Although still uncertain, Junhui decided it was better than having no one by his side, especially when commuting from his dorm to his classes. Goodness, what if the guy decides to ambush him in between classes?

"Let's not jump to conclusions, he could have just been another resident."

"I guess we'll know sooner or later... hopefully." The older sighed, ducking past Soonyoung to enter his room, fully prepared to bury himself in his blankets and sleep everything off.

Seokmin cast a long concerned glance towards the blanket lump before turning back to Soonyoung, smiling, though in an unsure manner, "Are you upset?"

"No, of course not! I will put Junhui's safety as my top priority-" the RA swallowed the rest of his sentence as Seokmin brushed his lips against his. As Soonyoung stood in the doorway, mouth literally gaping open, the sophomore pulled away, blinking down at the floor coyly.

"Well... good night." The younger murmured before closing the door, cheeks dusted pink. Despite the door in his face, Soonyoung felt like crying from joy and endearment.

* * *

 

While strolling through his favorite dining court just window shopping, Minghao caught a glimpse of a familiar figure crouching at a table by himself, a plateful of food that the younger couldn't name, since it was practically completely covered in chili. Walking over with one hand tucked casually into his pocket, Minghao called out to the Lit major, "Wonwoo, fancy seeing you here." Fancy _seeing you here? That sounds so forced, Minghao, please._ Half of him wished that Wonwoo didn't hear him so he could start over, but the older had already looked up from his book.

In all honesty, Minghao wouldn't have bothered if Mingyu hadn't been so insistent on him getting along with his other friends. He hated forced interaction.

"Oh, hey. Did you come with Mingyu?" Wonwoo asked, and Minghao swore he saw a knowing smile ghost past his lips, before the junior returned back to a pokerface.

"Yeah, along with a couple other guys... You should come join us." The younger added hesitantly, then scowled to himself. He wasn't usually this chatty, but maybe having more people at their table would be better, given the circumstances... "One of our friends is having some... worries. I think he'd appreciate the company."

Wonwoo arched an eyebrow, but nonetheless began tidying his stuff, "Well, I guess if the others won't mind..."

"They're much more social people than us, they'll love it." Minghao laughed, shrugging.

Once the junior had all of his things gathered, the sophomore lead him over to the booth where Mingyu, and two juniors were huddled up in. As they came closer to the table, Minghao heard a clatter, and turned around to see that Wonwoo had dropped his plate. The latter didn't seem to be in a hurry to clean up his mess either. Tracing the older's shocked gaze, Minghao found himself staring at the side profile of Junhui.

"Okay, I know he's good-looking, but that was way too big of a reaction-"

"Moon Fairy." Wonwoo spluttered out.

For a moment, the sophomore considered asking Mingyu if the Lit major had any _history_ of certain illnesses. Before he could figure out what his next step should be, a cheery voice rang out from the booth, "Hey, Minghao! Wow, you managed to bring Wonwoo along, impressive."

"Soonyoung, you're friends with the Moon Fairy, too?!" The junior behind him continued to splutter out nonsense. Minghao really wasn't expecting things to turn out this way, especially since Wonwoo always came off as the most composed and mature one in Mingyu's friend bunch.

"Wait, the Moon Fairy- _of course!_ " Soonyoung slapped himself in the forehead, turning to Junhui, " _You_ had lilac hair!"

"I did, but how does that make me a..." Junhui scowled lightly, repeating the apparent code name with difficulty, "Moon Fairy...?"

"Long story short, Wonwoo saw you at the campus observatory and fell in love with you at first sight."

Minghao felt a chill run up his spine as the Lit major glared at Soonyoung with murderous intent. He quickly ducked into the seat next to Mingyu. Back to safety, back to the giant goofball- "I saved the last chocolate coated strawberry just for you!" -whom he won't admit he loves.

 

On the other side of the table, Junhui stared incredulously at Soonyoung, then at Wonwoo. He had to admit, the newcomer appeared to be a ridiculously attractive man, minus the strange nicknaming, but it still didn't make sense. "Love at first sight? With me?" Junhui stuttered, looking between the two other juniors, at a loss with how to proceed. "This must be a mistake..."

"I wouldn't mistake that nose for anyone else's!"

"Um, thanks...?" The Performing Arts major blushed, but whether that was from shyness or embarrassment was debatable.

"Wonwoo, can you please just act like your normal condescending self? Watching you struggle is fun and all, but I really don't need you crying to me later when Junhui dumps you." Soonyoung shook his head, sighing in what appeared to be melancholy.

Junhui could only laugh awkwardly, recalling the events that had occurred while he was at the observatory. "Wait... were you the guy that went all cheeseburger frenzied?"

A dark red crept up Wonwoo's cheeks, he had completely forgotten that the Moon Fairy probably heard everything from that day. "It was a dare, I swear I'm not usually like that... or like this..."

"Then what are you usually like?" The wide-eyed brunette prompted, a gentle smile on his face, feeling his own cheeks grow warm when the raven haired man met his eyes, a surprised look on his face.

"Does that mean what I think it-"

"Okay, I know when to read the atmosphere." Soonyoung heaved a deep sigh, picking up his tray and sliding out of the booth, "You two babies spend some time getting to know each other, and I'll hopefully be in Seokmin's sheets-"

"Soonyoung, just get out."

"Wow. I didn't think you'd be so quick to dump your best friend for someone you just met." The redhead pretended to look hurt, but nonetheless sidled to make space for Wonwoo. Before stepping out of view, Soonyoung called over his shoulder, "By the way, I am leaving you in charge of Junhui's bodyguard duties now!"

Scowling, the Lit major turned towards the brunette, whom he had finally managed to speak to directly after half a month of pining, "Bodyguard duties?"

"Oh, I ran into some stalker trouble a couple days ago, but I mean, it hasn't been happening since... I probably overreacted." Junhui chuckled sheepishly, fiddling with the spaghetti topped with chili on his plate.

While Wonwoo would love to launch into a joyful conversation about how much he likes spicy food as well, he needed to come clean first. "Actually, about that..."

* * *

 

"And that is the story of how we officially met." Wonwoo smiled triumphantly as Junhui's fuzzy head popped out of the sleeping bag next to him.

"Why are you telling it to me? I know it." The brunette yawned, a slight whine in his tone as he snuggled up against his boyfriend, who scooped him up, sleeping bag and all, into his lap.

"You know, so we won't forget."

Junhui laughed, nuzzling his nose against Wonwoo's affectionately, "Trust me," he murmured, gazing into the raven haired man's dark spheres, "I couldn't even if I tried."

"You've been learning some cheesy stuff." The Lit major scoffed, pulling his lover into his chest, a poor attempt at hiding his flushed cheeks.

"As cheesy as... _cheeseburgers?_ " Junhui smirked into Wonwoo's sweater, imagining the horrified and offended look on the latter's face.

"You didn't."

"I totally did."

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, resting his chin on the top of Junhui's head (and yes, his hair was just as fluffy as he had imagined on the first day they 'met'). Glancing up, the Lit major couldn't help smiling to himself. They had chosen their day well, a night of the full moon. The observatory myth may sound like it's full of it, but he was glad they took the fable's bait.

Junhui yawned again in his arms, blinking sleepily up at the starry night sky. Sleeping over at the exact location they had their "encounter" filled him with indescribable fuzziness. Thinking back on how awkward and silly they were, it felt incredible how much they've grown. By that, he meant they were just older versions of their past awkward and silly selves.

Suddenly, he let out a laugh, "Does this make us star-crossed lovers?"

A chuckle escaped Wonwoo's lips, "We're _moonstruck_ lovers."

Junhui hummed in content, "I guess I can live with that." Reaching up, the brunette wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him closer. Their lips hovered over each other, but before they could melt each other with kisses like usual, a sharp pain shot between them, forcing both to bounce back.

"Boy, you weren't kidding when you said you gather static electricity easily in the winter." Wonwoo grumbled, rubbing the throbbing spot on his bottom lip.

His lover chuckled apologetically, pressing their cheeks together, "Well, you know what they say... When two strangers meet on a night of the full moon here, _a spark_ occurs."

"That, was the lamest one yet." The Lit major rolled his eyes, gently placing his Moon Fairy sack on the floor, "Not that I mind."

The brunette laughed, slipping out of the sleeping bag to tackle Wonwoo down, delivering a light bite to the latter's wrist. "Whether you mind or not, you're stuck with me now. Forever."

A smirk spread across Wonwoo's face as he pulled his lovely fairy down, whispering by his ear softly, and grinned when the brunette shivered from the touch of his breath, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 

 **hoshisushi:** and so a new myth was born!  
**88xu:** soonyoung stop this isn't going to fly  
**hoshisushi:** no you stop. this is so going to work.  
**junesnow:** guys while I appreciate you documenting all our love lives on the campus myth blog for whatever reason... isn't some of this wayyy exaggerated?  
**hoshisushi:** like what?  
**junesnow:** like wonwon having an observation notebook where he records whether he found me or not?  
**88xu:** oh no that's real, mingyu showed it to me  
**junesnow:** what  
**hoshisushi:** wat  
**gyusual:** wot

_[bagofwon has left the chat]_


End file.
